A Short Journey
by AM-NYM
Summary: Akhirnya Wookie bisa menerima keadaan, dan Yesung pun menyatakan perasaannya, tapi... LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! YeWook couple. Sho-ai/BL/Yaoi. Incest? RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : A Short Journey

Part : 1/6 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : YeWook

Genre : Family, Romance, Angst

Desclaimer : Hanya Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung yang milik kami dan juga ide ceritanya.

Summary : Wookie yang super jahil ternyata tidak bisa menjahili Yesung, 'Hyung'-nya. Sementara itu Yesung justru sangat ingin di jahili Wookie. YeWook couple. Sho-ai/BL/Yaoi. Incest? RnR please...

**Part 1  
><strong>  
><strong>(Yesung POV)<strong>

****"WOOKIE! MANA PSP-KU?" teriak Kibum dengan Bass-nya. Aku melirik Wookie yang sedang asyik mengerjakan tugasnya. Senyum jahil terlihat jelas diwajah manisnya.  
>"<p>

Wookie, kau menyembuyikan PSP-nya?" tanyaku. Wookie melirikku sekilas lalu meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sambil tersenyum. 

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Sejak dulu aku tidak bisa menghentikan hobinya yang senag menjahili orang lain. Tapi ada satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaanku sejak dulu. Kenapa dia tidak pernah menjahiliku? 

Aku kembali pada kegiatanku sebelumnya, mengutak-ati buku musikku sambil sesekali menyuap kripik kentang. 

"Wookie! Mana PSP-ku? Kau yang menyembunyikannya kan?" ujar Kibum kesal. Kini ia telah berada didepan Wookie sambil berkacak pinggang. 

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyembunyikannya" jawab Wookie dengan sangat tenang. Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana dia bisa begitu tenang? 

"Itu tidak mungkin! Aku yakin pasti kau yang menyembuyikannya!" ujar Kibum tidak percaya sekaligus keras kepala. 

"Sudahlah Kibummie, dia sama sekali tidak bohong. Aku melihat PSP-mu terletak di kamar mandi tadi" ujarku menyelesaikan kerusuhan ini. Aku tidak mau ada keributan disini, bisa-bisa pekerjaanku tidak selesai-selesai. 

"HUWAA PSP-KU!" Kibum pun langsung berlari menuju tempat benda kesayangannya itu. 

"Hyung bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Wookie bingung. 

Aku menatapnya lalu tersenyum. "Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanyaku balik. Tentu saja karena aku melihatnya meletakkan benda itu. Kau sama sekali tidak sadar ya? 

Ia menatapku bingung. Ku akui dia terlihat sangat polos sekali kalau seperti itu. Sejenak aku terpana padanya. Bagaimana mungkin si biang jahil seperti dia bisa menjadi anak yang sangat polos seperti ini? Aku benar-benar tidak megerti. Sejak dulu.  
>Secepat mungkin aku singkirkan pikiran-pikiran itu dari benakku. Aku membereskan buku-bukuku dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarku. Kurasa aku harus memeriksakan diriku ke dokter. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan jantungku. Akhir-akhir ini selalu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.<p>

***  
><strong>(Ryeowook POV)<br>**

Yesung hyung aneh. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali pergi setiap aku sedang bicara dengannya? Apa ada yang salah dengan sikapku? 

"KAMI PULAAANG" terdengar suara Umma dan Appa. Akhirnya mereka pulang juga... 

"Umma~~" seruku senang sambil berlari memeluk Umma. 

"Wookie, kau ini manja sekali ya..." ujar Appa cemberut 

"Jagiya, jangan bilang begitu. Tidak harusnya kau cemburu pada anakmu sendiri" ujar umma lembut. Appa hanya tersenyum kecil. 

Ini lah keluargaku. Ayahku bernama Kim Youngwoon tapi lebih sering dipanggil Kangin oleh teman-temannya. Meskipun appa terlihat keras sebenarnyya appa orang yang sangat lembut. Lalu Umma, nama lengkapnya Park Jungsoo. Sama dengan appa, umma biasa dipanggil Eeteuk oleh teman-temannya. Aneh sekali. Aku, Kim Ryeowook, biasa dipanggil Wookie. Aku juga punya kembaran, namanya Kim Kibum. Meskipun kami kembar tapi kami sama sekali tidak mirip. Terakhir kakak laki-lakiku. Namanya Kim Jongwoon namun lebih sering dipanggil Yesung karena suaranya yang super duper bagus. Yesung hyung lebih tua 3 tahun dari aku dan Kibum. 

"Appa, Wookie menyembuyikan barang-barangku lagi..." adu Kibum pada Appa. Kulihat Appa hanya terseyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kibum. 

"Sudahlah Kibummie, kau sudah tahu kalau itu kebiasaannya kan? Jadi pintar-pintarlah menyembunyikan barang-barangmu ditempat yang akan susah dilacak oleh hyungmu ini" ujar umma sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Tentu saja Umma dan Appa sudah menganggap hal itu hal yang wajar, soalnya dulu Appa dan Umma juga sering menjadi korban kejahilanku. 

"tapi kenapa selalu aku? Aku tidak pernah melihat Wookie menjahili Yesung hyung" ujar Kibum sambil memajukan bibirnya karena kesal. 

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Karena Yesung hyung itu aneh, aku tidak bisa menemukan kelemahannya" ujarku. 

"Kau ini! Kenapa bisa tidak tahu? Yesung hyung itu kan selalu dekat dengan Ddangkkoma. Sembunyikan saja kuru-kura itu!" ujar Kibum lalu pergi. Appa dan Umma manggut-manggut, sepertinya mereka setuju dengan perkataan Kibum tadi.  
>Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir itu benar juga. Sebenarnya dari dulu aku sangat ingin mengerjai Yesung hyung, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu tidak bisa melakukannya sekalipun.<p>

*** 

**(Yesung POV)  
><strong>

Ya, memikirkan kata-kata Kibum barusan membuatku berpikir. Kenapa selalu Kibum dan tidak pernah aku? Apakah dia sungkan mempermainkan hyungnya sendiri? Ah, itu tidak mungkin karena dia sudah pernah mempermainkan Umma dan Appa dan berakhir dengan kemenangan telak. Meski Appa suka jengkel. 

Aku menatap diriku di dalam cermin. 

Atau karena aku sudah begitu aneh, sehingga ia menyadari tidak ada satupun cara untuk menjahili aku? Tapi, aku yakin Wookie adalah orang yang pintar. Dia tidak mungkin kehabisan akal untuk menjahili siapa pun. Aku jadi merasa heran sendiri. Yha, Yesung, kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Sudahlah. 

Namun entah mengapa aku jadi ingat saat Wookie menjahili anak tetangga si Sungmin dengan menyembunyikan sepatu kelinci merah mudanya di atas genteng. Lalu Heechul hyung, anak salon seberang sana, yang dijahili dengan menukar obat wajahnya dengan salep gatal. Begitulah Wookie, dia tidak pernah habis akal untuk menjahili orang lain. Ah, ada lagi si Eunhyuk, teman sekelasnya, yang dijahili dengan menggemboskan ban sepedanya saat dia mau pulang sekolah kemarin dulu. Memang anak itu jahilnya luar biasa. Kawan mainnya adalah si Kyuhyun, anak tukang rental PS, yang juga temannya Kibum. 

Tapi entah mengapa, mengingat segala kejahilannya itu aku tidak marah. Sebagai hyung yang baik seharusnya aku menegurnya. Namun , jika dia tidak jahil, maka sesuatu pasti terjadi padanya. 

Aku menatap Ddangkkoma peliharaanku yang lucu namun membosankan. Mungkin karena itu juga aku jadi sedikit membosankan. Umma dan Appa sering memperingatkan aku untuk tidak membeli lagi kura-kura, merusak cita rasa rumah tangga, dalih mereka. Namun apa hubungannya? Aku tidak peduli. Satu-satunya yang membuatku nyaman hingga saat ini adalah bicara dengan kura-kura air tawar itu. 

Kuhampiri akuarium Kkoma, duduk di kursi belajarku, dan kuletakkan kepalaku di atas kedua tanganku yang melipat. 

"Hei," kataku mulai gila. Kkoma mengangkat kepalanya dengan pelan, seperti biasanya, dia seperti tahu aku sedang bicara dengannya. 

"Kau tahu, Kkoma," kataku lagi. "Belakangan ini aku begitu tidak tenang. Jantungku selalu berpacu cepat. Dag Dig Dug. Entah kenapa. Mungkin aku stress. Kau tahu, kan? Sebentar lagi ujian dan aku harus belajar keras. Meski Umma dan Appa tidak pernah memaksaku untuk menjadi yang terbaik, namun aku ingin menjadi yang terbaik. Ya, mungkin karena itu." 

"Hari ini Kibum kena lagi. Entah mengapa Wookie kalau sedang tidak ada kerjaan hanya akan menjahili Kibum. Padahal aku akan lebih senang jika sesekali dia menjahiliku juga. Menyembunyikanmu misalnya," kataku. Kkoma merangkak pergi, kurasa dia marah. 

"Yha, aku cuma bercanda. Wookie tidak akan melakukan itu," ujarku. Kkoma mulai memakan dedaunan yang tersedia baginya. 

"Kau mengacuhkan aku?" tanyaku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dinding akuarium dengan jariku. "Kkoma. Hei, Kkoma." 

Sial. Kura-kura air tawar itu mengacuhkan aku dan tetap menyantap makanannya. Menyebalkan sekali. Aku pun mendengus. 

"Arasso," keluhku sedikit jengkel. 

Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku dan menatap tumpukan buku di meja belajarku. Mungkin jika aku belajar, jantungku akan rileks. Mungkin jika aku belajar, aku akan lebih terhibur. Dan mungkin jika aku belajar, Umma dan Appa bisa melihat aku menjadi nomer satu nanti.

***  
><strong>(Kibum POV)<br>**

Dasar menyebalkan! Aku lagi, aku lagi! Kenapa selalu aku yang kena sih? Kenapa Wookie tidak menjahili Yesung hyung saja? 

"Padahal aku akan lebih senang jika sesekali dia menjahiliku juga. Menyembunyikanmu misalnya" 

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar perkataan Yesung hyung saat melewati kamarnya. Aku yakin Yesung hyung pasti berbicara pada Ddangkkoma lagi, tapi karena penasaran aku menguping dari celah pintu yang terbuka. 

"Yha! Aku cuma bercanda. Wookie tidak akan melakukan hal itu" ujarnya lucu.  
>Aku menahan tawaku. Benar-benar orang yang aneh, padahal dia pernah bilang kalau Ddangkkoma itu membosankan tapi dia malah bicara pada kura-kura yang ukurannya bahkan lebih kecil dari ukuran tangannya. <p>

"Kau mengacuhkan aku? Hei kkoma!" ujarnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk aquarium Ddangkkoma. 

Aku memegang perutku yang sakit karena menahan tawa. Baru kali ini aku melihat seekor kura-kura mengacuhkan majikannya. Hyung, meskipun kau aneh kau itu sangat bisa membuatku terhibur. Rasa kesalku karna habis dikerjai oleh Wookie tadi langsung menguap begitu saja. 

Aku mencoba menenangkan tawaku. Aku kembali mengintip ke dalam kamar Yesung hyung. Dia sepertinya sedang belajar, tapi apa dengan aura stress begitu? Aku tanya saja ah! 

"Yesung hyung" panggilku. 

Yesung hyung menoleh. "Kibum-ah, ada apa?" tanyannya seraya memutar kursinya menatapku. 

"Aniyo, hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu" jawabku. 

"Apa?" 

"Apa hyung selalu belajar kalau sedang stress?" tanyaku asal. 

"Aku? Aku sama sekali tidak stress kok, hanya sedikit tidak tenang saja" jawabnya.  
>Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. "Tidak tenang? Waeyo?" tanyaku heran. <p>

"Entahlah, jantungku selalu berdetak kencang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Semoga saja itu bukan gara-gara stress" jawabnya. 

Aku benar-benar kaget mendengar jawabannya. Rasa ingin tahuku benar-benar memaksaku untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Ada hal-hal yang selama ini sebenarnya sangat ganjal yang kuperhatikan. 

"Apa gara-gara Wookie?" tanyaku pelan tapi aku yakin Yesung hyung pasti mendengarnya. 

"Maksudmu apa Kibum-ah?" tanyanya. Kaget dan bingung sangat terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Apa mungkin dugaanku selama ini benar?

*** 

**(Author POV)  
><strong>

Kibum menatap Yesung yang terdiam bingung. 

"Gara-gara Wookie bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Yesung. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan pertanyaan sang bungsu itu. Kibum menyipitkan matanya, menambah konsentrasinya membaca ekspresi Yesung. 

"Benar-benar tidak tahu, ya?" keluhnya sedikit kecewa. Ia berharap Yesung akan kelabakan dan mengakui kalau selama ini apa yang dipikirkannya ternyata benar. Pikiran bahwa Yesung memiliki ketertarikan terhadap Wookie, namun ia cepat-cepat mengibaskan pikirannya. 

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Yesung. "Aneh sekali." 

Kibum menghela nafas dan berjalan pergi. "Sudahlah, hyung, beritahu aku kalau kau sudah mengerti maksudku," katanya sambil lalu. 

Yesung terdiam di tempatnya, lalu menerawang, memikirkan kata-kata Kibum barusan. Gara-gara Wookie? Apa maksudnya gara-gara dia tidak menjahiliku? batinnya. Yesung menghela nafas, lalu kembali menatap bukunya. Menatap soal mengenai geometri dan rumus bangun. Ia mengangkat tangannya, namun kemudian terhenti. 

"Tunggu sebentar..." desisnya. "Aku tahu soal ini.." 

Ia menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan tinju yang setengah terkepal. "Yha! Kenapa aku tidak ingat?" 

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat berusaha untuk mengingat, hasilnya pun nihil. Yesung tidak bisa mengingat rumus untuk soal itu. Ia menyerah, dan mencari soal lain yang menurutnya lebih mudah dikerjakan. Ia menatap soal mengenai bangun tiga dimensi, topik yang tidak terlalu disukainya, namun masih paham dikerjakannya. Ia kembali mengangkat tangannya, namun ingatannya kabur. 

"Aish! Yesung! Kenapa kau mendadak bodoh?" gurutunya sambil terus memaksakan dirinya untuk berpikir. "Ingat! Ingat! Kau pasti bisa mengingatnya!" 

Namun kemudian Yesung tersadar dari pikirannya, ketika darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Ia merutuk. Kemudian menarik lima helai tissue dan menekan hidungnya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar. Hampir saja ia menubruk tubuh Ryeowook yang kecil dan menjungkalkannya. 

"Hyung," panggil Ryeowook begitu tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya. "Kau kenapa?" 

"Oh?" sahut Yesung. Ia menatap wajah Ryeowook yang khawatir. "Gwaenchana. Aku hanya mimisan." 

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ryeowook meyakinkan. Yesung tertawa pelan. 

"Gwaenchana, sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet begini sih, Wook?" tanya Yesung sambil berjalan pergi. 

"Hyung!" panggil Ryeowook lagi. Yesung menoleh dengan cepat. 

"Hnn?" sahutnya. 

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook bingung. Yesung tertawa heran. 

"Tentu saja ke kamar mandi," sahutnya. "Bagaimana sih kau ini?" 

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak, ia meminggirkan tubuhnya dan menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah yang dituju oleh Yesung. "Tapi..." 

"Kenapa?" 

"Tapi kamar mandi di sebelah sana dan kau menuju dapur," kata Ryeowook terheran-heran. Yesung terdiam, lalu tertawa. 

"Tentu saja aku tahu, bodoh," kekehnya. "Aku baru akan ke sana setelah aku mengambil minum." 

Ryeowook menatap punggung Yesung ketika ia berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Ia menatap hyung-nya itu dengan keheranan. 

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" bisik Ryeowook. "Tidak biasanya dia linglung seperti itu."  
>Ia menghela nafas. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang aku memikirkan cara untuk menjahili orang lagi," kekehnya sambil lalu. <p>

Yesung menutup pintu kamar mandi, dan menghela nafas. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" bisiknya putus asa.

to be continued

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : A Short Journey

Part : 2/6 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : YeWook

Genre : Family, Romance, Angst

Desclaimer : Hanya Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung yang milik kami dan juga ide ceritanya.

Summary : Yesung mendadak linglung. Ia mulai melupakan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah sangat dihafalnya. Ia salah membawa barang dan tersesat di sekolah sendiri. YeWook couple. Sho-ai/BL/Yaoi. Incest? RnR please...

**Part 2  
><strong>  
><strong>(Author POV)<strong>

****Disekolah.

"Hyung! Yesung hyung!" tiba-tiba Yesung dikagetkan oleh panggilan seseorang yang kini sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Donghae?" ujarnya ragu.

"Ya, ini aku hyung. Kenapa kau terlihat ragu begitu?" tanya Donghae heran. Tidak biasa-biasanya Yesung seperti itu.

"ah tidak, aku lupa membawa kacamataku sehingga penglihatanku jadi sedikit kabur" ujarnya. Dia memang ragu dengan siapa ia bicara karena ingatannya yang mulai kabur.

"Ka... Kau memakai kacamatamu hyung" ujar Donghae sambil menunjuk kacamata yang bertengger manis dihidung kakak kelasnya itu.

Yesung sedikit terperanjat mendengarnya. "Mungkin minus mataku bertambah" ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja? " tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Yesung.

"Tadi Wookie mencarimu hyung. Katanya kau membawa tasnya" ujar Donghae lalu pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang masih bingung.

"Aku salah membawa tas ya? Sepertinya ada yang gak beres dengan kepalaku. Aku benar-benar harus memeriksakan diriku ke dokter" bisiknya lalu pergi menemui Wookie.

***

**(Ryeowook POV)**

****Dasar hyung! Kenapa dia malah membawa tasku sih? Apa dia berniat mau mengerjaiku?  
>Tiba-tiba saja aku melihatnya sedang berjalan menuju kebun belakang sekolah. Mau apa Yesung hyung kesana?<p>

"Hyung! Yesung hyung!" panggilku.

Yesung hyung menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatapku kemudian menghampiriku.  
>"Ah! Wookie maaf, sepertinya aku salah membawa tas ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. "Tadi Donghae yang mengatakannya padaku"<p>

"Ne hyung. Kau membawa tasku. Jadi aku yang membawakan tasmu" jawabku. "Tasku mana hyung?"

"Ah! Tasmu didalam loker. Aku baru saja akan mengambilnya" jawabnya lalu meneruskan jalannya.

"hyung" panggilku.

"ada apa?" tanyanya.

"itu jalan kearah kebun belakang sekolah. Jalan ke gedung sekolah lewat sini" ujarku sambil menunjuk arah belakangku.

"ah benar juga. Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya? Ayo kita segera ke sana" ujar Yesung hyung sambil menggandeng tanganku. Rasanya basah.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Jangan khawatir" ujarnya.

Aku hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti langkah Yesung hyung. Ada perasaan takut dalam diriku saat melihat keadaannya seperti ini. Meskipun Yesung hyung selalu berkata baik-baik saja, entah kenapa aku merasa keadaan Yesung hyung sangat terbalik dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

***

**(Yesung POV)**

****Sial.. Lagi-lagi aku melupakan hal penting. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan arah gedung sekolah yang sudah lama kujamahi ini? Tolol benar kau Yesung. Tapi sungguh ingatanku begitu kabur tentang banyak hal.

Han Songsaengnim bahkan tampak terkejut tadi saat mendapati aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mengenai Anatomi. Dan Donghae.. Bocah itu begitu heran melihatku ragu memanggil namanya. Entahlah. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Sejak kapan aku jadi pelupa seperti ini? Apa karena stress? Apa karena umurku yang terus bertambah tua? Tapi penyakit pikun hanya terjadi pada orang-orang lanjut usia sejauh yang kutahu.  
>Aku sadar, aku masih menggenggam tangan Wookie. Begitu aku tersadar aku segera berubah gugup. Kurasakan keringat di telapak tanganku lebih banyak dari biasanya, buru-buru kulepaskan genggaman tanganku darinya.<p>

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Wooki heran. Aku menatapnya dan mengangguk.

"Tentu," sahutku. Aku tahu, tidak baik membohongi orang lain, tapi, aku tidak ingin siapa pun merasa khawatir kepadaku, terutama kelurgaku. Karena... aku bukan benar-benar keluarga mereka...

"Hyung!" panggil Wookie lagi. "Jangan melamun!"

"Ah, ya," sahutku.

Kami berhenti di depan deretan loker besi di lorong lantai dasar. Kuronggoh tasku, dan kutatap nomer di kunci itu lalu menghela, dan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju loker yang seharusnya adalah milikku. Aku memutar kunci itu, dan kuraih tas milik Wookie.

"Ini," kataku. "Mianhae."

"Aniyo," sahut Wookie seraya meraih tasnya. "Gwaenchana."

Aku berpikir. Bagaimana jika hal ini terus berlanjut dan penyakit pikunku semakin menjadi? Aku tidak mau seperti ini terus. Maka kuraih tangan Wookie yang baru saja hendak meninggalkanku.

"Wook," panggilku.

"Hnn?" sahut Wookie sambil mengalungkan tasnya di pundak. "Wae yo?"

"Bisa kau temani aku ke TU?" tanyaku berhati-hati. Aku hanya tidak mau salah jalan lagi. Itu menghabiskan waktu dan membuatku lelah.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Wookie.

"Sudah, antar saja," kataku sambil menarik tangannya. Ia berjalan di sampingku, sesekali kurasakan ia melirik padaku dengan heran dan cemas. Aku tidak menggubrisnya, berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya adalah hal yang terbaik kupikir. Karena aku pun sama bingungnya dengan bocah ini.

"Sampai, hyung," desahnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku segera keluar," kataku seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang TU. Kutatap wajah-wajah yang kabur itu. Lalu kulangkahkan kakiku pada salah saorang wanita berbadan gemuk di sana.

"Songsaengnim," kataku. "Bisa aku minta denah sekolah?"

"Lho? Yesung-ssi? Untuk apa?" tanya wanita. Ternyata dia mengenalku.

"A-ani, hanya sedang tertarik mempelajari sekolah," sahutku sedikit gugup. Wanita itu menatapku, lalu tersenyum.

"Arasso," sahutnya. Ia berjalan pergi sejenak, lalu kembali dengan sebuah pamflet berisikan map lengkap sekolahku yang biasa dibagikan pada murid-murid baru. "Selamat belajar."

"Kamsahamnida," kataku seraya berjalan keluar. Aku menyelipkan map itu di tasku sebelum Wookie bisa melihatnya.

"Ayo kita pergi," kataku. Wookie mengangguk dan berjalan berdampingan denganku.  
>Aku tidak bisa salah jalan lagi. Aku tidak BOLEH salah jalan lagi. Semua itu memalukan. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Mengapa aku begitu pelupa? Mungkin aku harus bicara dengan Umma mengenai hal ini. Ya... Umma dulu seorang dokter sebelum dia menikah dengan Appa. Mungkin Umma akan mengetahui mengapa aku mengalami hal ini. Aku ini sehat. Ya, Yesung, kau sehat. <p>

Setelah makan malam, aku lihat Umma dan Appa sedang santai, Wookie sedang berdiam diri dikamarnya, dan Kibum sedang main di rumah Kyuhyun. Lebih baik aku tanya Umma sekarang saja.

"Umma" panggilku.

"Ada apa jagi?" tanya Umma sehingga membuat wajah Appa tertekuk.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Umma" jawabku.

"Yesung, jangan pasang wajah serius begitu? Kau membuat kami cemas" ujar Appa khawatir.

Umma menghela nafas. "Duduklah" ujar Umma.

Aku pun duduk didepan kedua orangtuaku ini. Aku benar-benar harus menanyakan hal ini. Meskipun pada awalnya aku hanya ingin menanyakannya pada Umma kurasa tidak ada salahnya juga Appa mengetahui hal ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Yesung?" tanya Umma lembut.

"Umma..." kenapa ini? aku takut untuk menanyakannya.

"Nde?"

Aku menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diriku. Apapun yang akan dikatakan Umma nanti aku harus siap.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ingatanku mulai kabur. Aku sering melupakan hal-hal penting yang seharusnya tidak mungkin kulupakan" ujarku dalam satu tarikan nafas.  
>Kulihat ekspresi Umma berubah drastis. Kelihatannya Umma sangat khawatir.<p>

"Bisa kau jelaskan contohnya Yesung?" pinta Umma. Sepertinya Umma mengetahui sesuatu dengan keadaanku ini.

"Seperti tadi. Aku melupakan jalan menuju gedung sekolah. Beberapa hari sebelumnya aku melupakan jalan menuju kamar mandi dirumah ini" jawabku.

Kali ini Appa juga mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama seperti Umma. Mereka kelihatan sangat cemas dan takut. Apa ada sesuatu hal yang mengerikan yang terjadi padaku?

"Umma, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku?" tanyaku. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Yesung, besok kau tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu. Kita pergi ke rumah sakit" ujar Appa lalu pergi membawa Umma ke kemar mereka.

Semoga saja tidak ada hal yang mengerikan terjadi padaku.

***

**(Author POV)**

****Kangin mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang sedari tadi sudah gemetaran. Tentu saja ia tahu apa yang membuat istrinya seperti ini. Ia sendiri sebenarnya juga kaget dengan apa yang telah ia dengar. Jujur, perasaannya juga sama seperti istrinya saat ini.

"Jagiya, kumohon tenanglah. Berdoalah Yesung tidak akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti orang tuanya" ujar Kangin.

"Aku juga mengharapkan hal itu jagi, tapi kau dengar sendiri kan apa yang dikatakannya? Kemungkinan besar dia akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan Hankyung!" seru Eeteuk. Air mata yang sudah ditahannya daritadi kini sudah tumpah.

"Jagiya..."

"Bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada Hankyung untuk menjaganya!" Eeteuk terus menangis. Kangin pun hanya bisa menenangkan istrinya. Ia sendiri tahu bagaimana perasaan Eeteuk saat ini. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar Yesung tidak terjangkit penyakit yang telah membuat ayahnya meninggal.

TBC again

**Balasan Review :**

**Jirania : **Kayaknya aq pernah baca di sebuah Blog deh nie FF!author punya blog sendiri yah sebelumnya?ayokk..dilanjut ceritanya Thor,,seru nie!wktu itu aq baca blum smpe part ending coz.a,,Jd penasaran brat saya!pdhl ceritanya Keren Lho!Author gg ngepost Lg setelah meninggalkan cerita terakhir yg paling menegangkan Lg .. =.="

_**Jawab :**__** oh ya? di blog apa? Aku emang pernah nge-post ff ini ke blog dan gak diselesein. Dan itu bukan blog pribadi, tapi grup. Sayangnya aku gak inget nge-post ff ini sampe part berapa di blog itu #plak**_

**Imah Hyun Ae : **Yesung oppa sakit apa~? Hiks... *mewek*

apakah wookie ad rasa sm sungie? Dan begitu jg sebalikx? Apa mrk sodara kandung? Ah.. Jd penasaran... Mdh2n part selanjtnya segera d post, amin... ^^ *doa sepenuh hati* :D

_**Jawab : **__**skait apa ya? di chapter ini di kasih clue nya. Penjelasannya di chapter depan #plak.**_

_**Wookie masih nganggap Yesung sebagai hyungnya, dan Yesung masih bingung sama dirinya sendiri. Sodara kandung? Silahkan di tebak dulu #dilempar**_

**Jongwoonieswife-sj : **ayo lanjut chingu...ceritanya menarik bgt...

saya tunggu next chappie...kkk...

_**Jawab : **__**makasih~~ ^^ ini udah di lanjut lagi meskipun pendek.**_

**Han JiHyun : **I like it ^^

Yeye oppa ska sma Wookie ya..?

Tpi mrka saudra kan..?

_**Jawab : **__**iya, tapi dia masih belum nyadar. Iya, mereka sodara ^^**_

**LittleLiappe : **Annyeong...

Sweet bngt deh ceritanya...meskipun baru awall...akhir" ni aq jadi suka yesung yang pabbo..(emang dr dlu dah gtu!) *di cekek yeppa*

okeeyy..lanjuttt yaaaa...

_**Jawab : **__**Annyeong... **_

_**Makasih~~ ^^. Aku juga suka kalau yesung nya pabbo. Habis dia gak ada keliatan pinternya #dihajarYesungdanistri2nya. **_

**Dhikae : **Huahhh jgn blg yesung stress gr2 mikirin wookie, eh dia jdi sakit lol *ngasal

lanjut author...

Nice ffny

_**Jawab : **__**bukan, dia itu Cuma bingung ama dirinya sendiri.**_

**Choi Tenma males login : **Wuw... Si yeppa kenapa tuh? Jadi linglung gtu, wkwkwk. Lanjut thor! Update kilat yah! :D

Oh ya, satu lagi, saya author baru di fandom plays sekarang lagi males login aja, salam kenal ya thor! XDD

_**Jawab : dia menderita sesuatu ^^ hehehe**_

_**Salam kenal juga ^^**_

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : A Short Journey

Part : 3/6 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : YeWook

Genre : Family, Romance, Angst

Desclaimer : Hanya Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung yang milik kami dan juga ide ceritanya.

Summary : Aku merasa hancur. Ya, aku pernah tahu tentang penyakit Alzhaimer. Penyakit yang membuatku perlahan melupakan sesuatu. Penyakit yang membuatmu menjadi orang asing di dalam keluarga yang mengenalmu sekali pun. YeWook couple. Sho-ai/BL/Yaoi. Incest? RnR please...

**Part 3  
><strong>  
><strong>(Yesung POV)<strong>

Aku membuka laci meja belajarku, menatap foto usang yang sengaja kuletakkan disana. Itu foto orangtua kandungku. Hangeng adalah Appa-ku, dan Zhoumi adalah Umma-ku. Keduanya sudah meninggal. Aku masih cukup muda ketika Appa meninggalkanku, dan orangtua baruku mengangkatku menjadi anak mereka. Kangin Appa dan Eeteuk Umma adalah sahabat orangtua kandungku. Mereka bilang, Umma-ku meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja saat aku baru berusia 1 tahun, dan Appa-ku meninggal karena sebuah penyakit yang entah apa namanya.

Kubelai wajah mereka di dalam foto.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Kibum dan Wookie mengetahui bahwa aku bukan benar-benar hyung mereka. Namun kuharap, tahu atau tidak tahu, mereka akan tetap menerimaku sebagai hyung mereka.

Aku tahu, tidak akan ada orang yang menggangguku hari ini, Kibum dan Wookie sama-sama berada di sekolah. Aku jadi mengingat pagi tadi, disaat aku, Umma dan Appa berangkat ke rumah sakit. Setelah menjalani berbagai tes kesehatan, dan konsultasi kepada Dokter Choi Siwon, aku pun disuruh menunggu. Appa dan Umma kemudian bertemu dengan Dokter Choi. Saat mereka keluar, Umma menangis meraung dipelukan Appa. Saat itu aku tahu bahwa aku menderita penyakit yang serius.

Betapapun aku mendesak mereka untuk mengatakan padaku apa yang kuderita, Appa mengatakan padaku untuk menunggu Umma tenang. Dan kami akan membicarakan hal ini bertiga. Hingga saat ini aku menunggu, namun kemudian pintuku diketuk dan Appa mengajakku bicara. Aku pun mengikutinya.

Kami bertiga berkumpul di ruang keluarga, Umma masih belum berhenti menangis meskipun matanya sudah sangat sembab. Sementara Appa masih terlihat sedikit pucat. Aku duduk menghadap mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku, Umma?" tanyaku. Bibirnya kembali bergetar dan ia mendekap mulutnya.

"Mianhae," isaknya. Aku menatap Umma dan Appa bergantian, berusaha mencari jawaban tentang apa yang disesali mereka.

"Wae yo, Umma?" tanyaku. Aku menghampirinya, berlutut di hadapannya dan meraih kedua tangannya. "Kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Mianhae..." isak Umma dengan tangis yang lebih keras. "Mianhae karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik, Yesung ah."

Hatiku terenyuh. Aku menatap Appa yang masih terdiam, berusaha mengatur perasaannya agar tidak terlihat lemah. Namun aku melihat matanya berkedut menahan tangis.

"Marhaeba," pintaku. "Jebal..."

Umma mengangkat kepalanya, lalu memegang kepalaku dengan tangannya yang dingin dan gemetar. "Yesung ah," katanya parau. "Kau.."

"Kau menderita Alzhaimer." sambung Appa.

"Mwo?" tanyaku tidak percaya. "A-Alzhaimer?"

Appa mengangguk dalam diam. Aku merasa hancur. Ya, aku pernah tahu tentang penyakit Alzhaimer. Penyakit yang membuatku perlahan melupakan sesuatu. Penyakit yang membuatmu menjadi orang asing di dalam keluarga yang mengenalmu sekali pun.

"Kalian.. bercanda?" tanyaku sedikit berharap. Umma kembali menangis, menandakan tidak satu pun dari mereka bercanda sekarang. Aku menatap lantai dengan putus asa.

"O-ottokhae?" desisku. Mataku panas, dadaku sakit dan tenggorokanku terasa tercekik. Kudekap mulutku untuk menahan tangis, dan tangan Appa mencengkram erat pundakku.

"Mianhae," bisik suara seraknya. Aku menunduk, dan Umma menarik kepalaku untuk diletakkan di atas lutunya. Ia membelai kepalaku, dan mencium kepalaku.

"Mianhae, Yesung ah.. Cheongmal mianhae," isaknya.

"Umma... Appa..." panggilku.

"Ne?" sahut Appa. Aku mengangkat kepalaku.

"Meski pun aku menderita penyakit ini," kataku. Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh harap. "Kuharap kalian tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan aku."

"Bagaimana aku bisa?" jerit Umma. "Yesung ah! Kau meminta atau pun tidak, kami tetap akan memikirkanmu! Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup kami sejak lama!"

"Jagiya!" cela Appa. Aku tahu, tidak baik bagiku untuk bicara seperti itu kepada mereka. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka orangtuaku.

"Geundae," bisikku. Aku merendahkan kepalaku dan bersujud pada mereka.

"Tolong jangan mengatakan apapun pada Kibum dan Wookie tentang masalah ini, Umma... Appa... Aku tidak ingin konsentrasi mereka terganggu..." pintaku. Umma menjatuhkan dirinya di depanku.

"Yesung ah," isaknya. "Ireonha!"

"Jebal! Sebentar lagi ujian! Aku tidak bisa membuat memikirkan aku disaat mereka harus belajar dengan giat," isakku. "Jebalyo! Jebal!"

Hening sejenak. Namun akhirnya Umma merangkul tubuhku dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Arasso..." bisiknya. "Tidak ada satu pun diantara kami yang akan mengatakannya kepada kedua adikmu."

"Gomawo, Umma... Gomawo, Appa..." kataku. Appa menepuk pundakku.

"Kami orangtuamu, Yesung ah," katanya seraya tersenyum. Aku mengangguk.

"Gomawo..."

Ya... Aku tidak akan membuat Kibum dan Wookie khawatir padaku... Aku tidak punya hak untuk itu...

**(Ryeowook POV)**

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafasku hari ini. Aku begitu bosan. Entah mengapa hari ini Yesung hyung tidak sekolah. Begitu kutanya Kibum di jalan pergi tadi, ia pun mengatakan tidak tahu. Cih, pasti ada yang disembunyikan dariku. Aku tahu itu.  
>Kulirik Kibum di bangku pojok. Dia sedang duel dengan Kyuhyun menggunakan laptop mereka masing-masing. Mereka tampak senang. Berbeda sekali denganku. Aku belum menemukan satu pun ide untuk menjahili orang lain.<p>

Kembali kutatap papan tulis yang penuh dengan tulisan bodoh mengenai teori Darwin. Cih, aku sih ogah menerima bahwa nenek moyangku adalah simpanse. SIMPANSE? Nanti aku malah satu keturunan dengan si Monyet Kuning itu.

"Wook!" seru Donghae hyung mengagetkan. Dasar, mentang-mentang istirahat jadi dia bisa menyelinap masuk ke dalam kelasku.

"Oh?" sahutku. Donghae hyung menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada sesuatu yang menggangguku sedari kemarin," katanya seraya menampik barang-barangku dan duduk di atas mejaku. Aku sejenak memelototinya, tapi dia tampak tidak menyadari.

"Mwo?" tanyaku akhirnya. Ia mendengung sejenak.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Yesung hyung?" tanyanya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Mulla yo," jawabku. "Dia selalu bilang tidak apa-apa."

Donghae hyung mendecak. "Ck! Arasso," sahutnya. "Tapi dia tampak aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?" tanyaku.

Ia tampak ragu sejenak namun akhirnya menghela nafas dan melompat turun dari mejaku. "Dia tampak ragu mengenaliku," katanya. "Sudah ya."

Kutatap punggungnya. Ia menyapa Kibum dan Kyuhyun dulu sebelum ia keluar dari kelasku. Ragu-ragu? Ya, beberapa hari ini dia tampak ragu dalam melakukan sesuatu. Aku pun kembali menghela nafas dan menatap papan tulis dengan tulisan bodohnya.

"Tidak baik terus melamun hyung." cicit suara nyaring dari sampingku itu. Aku mendongak, sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah mengabaikan Henry, teman sebangkuku. Meski dia lebih muda, tapi karena dia jenius dia melompat satu tahun dan kini berada satu kelas denganku dan yang lainnya.

"Hnn," sahutku. "Sesuatu menggangguku."

"Apa karena Yesung hyung, seperti kata Donghae hyung tadi?" tanyanya dengan suara lembutnya yang bergetar indah. Aku mengangguk. Ya, dia mengenal Yesung hyung juga. Mereka satu klub. Keduanya tergabung di klub sastra, entah mengapa. Mereka cukup dekat, dan kedekatan mereka kadang-kadang membuatku cemburu.

"Hnn." sahutku membenarkan. Henry tersenyum padaku.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Henry. "Mau memberitahuku? Mungkin aku bisa bantu berpikir?"

Aku mengangguk. "Yah, belakangan ini sepertinya dia sering salah jalan, seperti melamun. Macam beberapa hari yang lalu, dia menuju dapur padahal mengaku mau ke kamar mandi. Juga kemarin, dia mengaku mau pergi ke ruang loker, tapi malah pergi ke taman belakang. Juga dia salah mengambil tas, dan ragu menyapa Donghae hyung. Juga pernah mimisan."

Henry terdiam sejenak. "Mungkinkah Yesung hyung sedang banyak pikiran?" tanya Henry. Ia menekan-nekan pensil ke pipinya. "Mungkin itu yang membuatnya banyak melamun."

"Benar juga." kataku.

"Sudah pernah bicara dengannya?" tanya Henry lagi. Aku menggeleng.

"Mungkin Yesung hyung sedang lelah dan banyak pikiran." katanya lagi. Ia kembali memainkan pensil di pipinya itu dengan ritme yang konstan. Bocah aneh.

"Ya, sepertinya malam ini aku harus mengajaknya bicara." kataku seraya tersenyum pada Henry. Ia membalas senyumanku, membuat matanya lebih sipit lagi. Bocah ini lucu juga kalau sedang senyum dan diam. Ia kembali menumpahkan konsentrasinya pada buku IPTEK yang sedang dibacanya, menulis berbagai catatan disisi yang kosong. Sungguh, anak pintar.

Kulirik Kibum yang masih anteng dengan pertarungannya melawan Kyuhyun. Aku berani bertaruh, hari ini Kyuhyun yang akan kalah dan menraktir Kibum ke Restoran Prancis di sudut jalan. Biarlah dongsaengku itu mati kekenyangan sesekali, Kyu.  
>Aku membayangkan isi otak Yesung hyung, namun tidak ada yang terbayang. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang otak anehnya itu akan pikirkan. Aku tidak bisa mengantisipasi reaksinya. Heran. Akhirnya kuputuskan dalam hati untuk berbicara padanya hari ini. Malam ini. Sedetik setelah aku kembali ke rumah.<p>

Aneh sekali, sejak aku pulang sekolah, rasanya aura rumah ini tidak seceria biasanya. Mata Umma terlihat sangat sembab dan bengkak seperti habis menangis seharian. Appa juga begitu. Sementara Yesung hyung, ia hanya mengurung diri dikamarnya.

"Kibum, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan rumah ini?" tanyaku pada Kibum yang sedang asyik mengganti-ganti chanel.

"Aniyo, aku tidak merasakan keanehan apapun di rumah ini. mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja." jawabnya tanpa melirikku sedikitpun. Dia ini dongsaeng yang menyebalkan.

"Kibum-ah." panggilku lagi.

"Hnn" sahutnya. Benar-benar deh! Dia ini menyebalkan sekali.

"Kibum-ah!" panggilku lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit kesal.

"Apa kau merasakan keanehan dengan Yesung hyung?" tanyaku.

"Ya! tanpa kau tanya pun kau sudah tahu kalau Yesung hyung itu aneh kan? Buktinya saja dia sering bicara pada Ddangkkoma" jawabnya terkekeh.

"Aiish! Anak ini! Bukan itu maksudku!" ujarku kesal sambil menghempaskan diri disebelahnya.

"Lalu apa?" tanyanya kesal. Dia ini... Apa tidak memperhatikan tingkah Yesung hyung yang sangat aneh belakangan ini?

"Apa kau ini tidak memperhatikan tingkah Yesung hyung yang sangat aneh belakangan ini?" tanyaku.

Kali ini Kibum menatapku tajam. Seolah mencari-cari sesuatu. "Kau... menyukai yesung hyung ya?" tanyanya menggodaku.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini! Mana mungkin aku menyukainya?" sanggahku cepat. Ada-ada saja anak ini.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aniyo, aku hanya penasaran saja. Karena Donghae mengatakan bahwa Yesung hyung bersikap aneh belakangan ini." jawabku kembali meluruskan masalah ini.

"Maksudmu apa Wookie?" tanyanya serius. Kali ini dia benar-benar menatapku.

"Donghae bilang Yesung hyung terlihat ragu mengenalinya. Kemaren dia juga salah membawa tasku, lalu saat seharusnya kami mau ke ruang loker dia malah berjalan kearah kebun belakang sekolah. Bukankah itu aneh?" jelasku.

Kibum tanpak berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin dia sedang banyak pikiran." komentarnya.

"Yah... Henry juga bilang begitu sih... semoga saja benar." ujarku.

**(Kibum POV)**

Bohong jika aku tak menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada Yesung hyung. Tapi aku tak ingin membuat Wookie cemas. Melihat matanya saat bertanya tentang Yesung hyung tadi membuatku yakin bahwa Wookie menyukai Yesung hyung. Bagiku sih itu tidak masalah dan aku yakin Umma dan Appa pun juga tidak keberatan akan hal ini.

"Kibum-ah." panggil Yesung hyung mengagetkanku.

"Nde hyung."

"Apa aku boleh meminjam buku Matematikamu? Ada yang ingin aku pelajari." ujarnya.

"Tentu saja. Sebentar aku ambilkan hyung" ujarku lalu bangkit.

"Yesung hyung, kenapa tidak memakai sendal rumah? Malam ini dingin sekali lho." ujar Wookie mengalihkan perhatianku.

Aku melihat ke arah kaki mungilnya. Benar dia sama sekali tidak memakainya. Kenapa?

"Ah! Sepertinya aku melupakannya. Pantas saja dari tadi kakiku kedinginan." jawabnya sambil terkekeh. Kulihat Wookie dengan sigap mengambilkan sendal rumah untuk Yesung hyung.

Sesegera mungkin aku mengambil buku Matematika yang diinginkan Yesung hyung dan kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menemui mereka.

"Ini hyung, bukunya." ujarku sambil memberikan buku itu.

"Terima kasih Kibum-ah." ujarnya seraya tersenyum lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Aku pun segera mengikutinya. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku sejak tadi. Bukan, tepatnya sejak beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Hyung." panggilku begitu kami sampai di kamarnya.

"waeyo Kibum-ah?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja hyung? Kau terlihat sangat aneh beberapa hari belakangan ini." tanyaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kibum-ah. Tidak perlu khawatir." jawabnya.

"Araso" Aku pun menutup pintu kamarnya. "Justru jawabanmu itu yang mengatakan kau tidak baik-baik saja hyung." bisikku.

TBC

**Balasan Review :**

**Jirania : **Sayangnya saya juga tidak ingat diblog apa .. =.="

Thor,,Lnjutannya kilat yah?penasaran tingkat dewa nie ma lanjutannya!o,ya seinget aq..aq doLo juga baca cma smpe bagian ini .. Jd bLum dikasih tw Yesung sakit apa!Kyak.a penyakitnya berat tuh .. yesung jd smpe Linglung akut bg2!

_**Jawab :**__** wah... sayang banget...**_

_**Iya, dia emang sakit berat ^^**_

**Mauyeppaelf : **Occchhhh no. . . .

Apa yg trjdi padamu yeppa, hikhikhik

kau bwt maulia khwtirrr, hohoho *lebay*

_**Jawab :**__** jangan khawatir ya maulia... Yesung hanya (?) terserang penyakit Alzhaimer #plak *Hanya?***_

**Han JiHyun**** : **kyaaaa...

Lanjut thor..

Jdi pnasaran nih.. Sakit apa yeye chagiku ya..? =,='

Jgn lma2 ngepostx ya.. ^^

_**Jawab :**__** ini gak termasuk lama kan?**_

_**Penyakit Yesung udah di kasih tau di chapter ini**_

**Yugana Ran :**Mian bru bisa mereview ^^.

Yesung-Oppa sakit? Rasanya.. Ran tahu penyakit yg diderita Yeppa, wktu itu Ran prnah baca fic SasuNaru yg menyinggung ttg pnyakit ini, tpi Ran lupa lmany.#gubrak!. Hmm... Ada bebrapa ksalahan EyD di fic ini, tpi sangt sdikit, jdi mash bsa dtolerir. Ran jga memprhatikan ada ksalahan tnda baca di fic ini, trutama tnda bca stelah dialog. Stelah dialog, dgunakan tnda baca (.) jka klimat yg mngikuti dialog itu tak ada hbunganny dg dialog, tpi menggunkan tnda bca (,) jka sbalikny, bru stelah itu tnda (") ^^. Skian Chingu, moga brmanfaat. Hwaiting!

_**Jawab :**__** gak apa-apa kok ^^**_

_**Eh? Benarkah? Judulnya apa? Perasaan aku gak nemu fanfic SasuNaru yang ada penyakit Alzhaimer nya #plak.**_

_**Makasih atas koreksi nya Ran... Semoga di chapter ini kesalahan EYD nya berkuran. Maklum masih amat sangat pemula dalam hal tulis menulis ^^**_

**Jongwoonieswife-sj :**Jiaaaaahhh...pendek! am-nym ga asik nih...pendek bgt!

ayo ayo! next chapie harus panjang ya...kkkk=

kasihan ye-ppa!

_**Jawab : **__**Mianhae... Cheongmal mianhae... Chapter yang ini udah cukup panjang kan?**_

**Lupe**** : **tdnya blum tertarik eh pas bc part 2 lgsung suka,ternyata yesung bkan anaknya eeteuk,kira2 skit apa y,trus gmn klau wookie tau yesung bkan kknya n tau yesung skit y,ni endnya sad y kalu dlht dr genrenya y

_**Jawab : **__**Wookie sama Kibum tau kok kalau Yesung bukan saudara kandung mereka. Hahaha... begitu lah kira-kira, tapi gak tau ini cukup menyedihkan atau gak ^^'**_

**Tzera**** : **hahahahahahah ternyata Yesppa..

ama kayak saya suka linglung sendiri...

:D

lanjut ya :)

_**Jawab : **__**Hee? Benarkah? Aku juga suka linglung sendiri sih... #plak**_

**Ladyuminhae :**alzaimerkah?

wah.. mirip film a momment to remember! ayo cepet lanjut chingu!

_**Jawab :**__** iya ^^**_

**Runmaharani :**Yesung Alzheimer ya thor?

Ncungpa, ya ampun.. Jangan sakit jagi-ya..

Lanjut thor! Tolong dg sangat dilanjudkan secepadnya.

_**Jawab : **__**Iya... dia menderita Alzhaimer**_

**Ddangkomom :**huaaaa abang ncung mnderita d ne epep y ? Tp saia suka ko *dlempar panci am wookie* tp ttp aneh n babo ny g ilang *yiylh org cirikhasny yesung#dgiling* penasaran c babo nt sakit ap

lanjut thor GPL ..

_**Jawab : **__**iya... saya lagi pengen nyiksa dia sekarang #dihajarYesung. Hahaha... yang dua itu gak boleh ketinggalan. Dia harus selalu aneh dan pabo *kumatnya kamuh***_

**Dhikae :**Hohoho mlai ngerti jalan critany kekeek

yesung pny pnyakit ?

Omg...

Engh..thor, disini ada romancenya? Eaaaa *readerppabokumad

haha lanjut asap

_**Jawab : **__**Lho, emang awalnya kurang bisa dimengerti ya?  
>iya, Yesung nya menderita suatu penyakit. Dan disini juga ada romance nya ^^<strong>_

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : A Short Journey

Part : 4/6 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : YeWook

Genre : Family, Romance, Angst

Desclaimer : Hanya Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung yang milik kami dan juga ide ceritanya.

Summary : Ia menatapku, keningnya berkerut dan alisnya bersatu. Tampak jelas ia sedang berpikir keras. Aku masih menunggu, hingga ia menyebut setidaknya namaku. CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! YeWook couple. Sho-ai/BL/Yaoi. Incest? RnR please...

**Part 4**

**(Author POV)**

Beberapa minggu setelah Yesung mengetahui penyakitnya itu. Sejak itulah keadaan rumah mereka pun mulai berubah. Perlahan-lahan Yesung semakin terlihat linglung dan mulai melupakan hal-hal yang lainnya. Setelah ujian selesai dan menyatakan bahwa Yesung lulus. Leeteuk dan Kangin tidak mengizinkan Yesung untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Mereka meminta Yesung untuk membantu Leeteuk untuk mengajar musik pada anak-anak.

"Yesung-ah?" panggil Leeteuk lembut saat melihat anaknya itu sedang membaca buku musiknya.

"Nee umma." jawabnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." ujar Leeteuk.

"Benar Yesung-ah. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja." tambah Kangin.

"Ne umma... appa.." jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum. Ia menutup bukunya dan bergerak menuju kamarnya. Namun setibanya ia di koridor ia berhenti dan menatap orang tuanya.

"Umma, kamarku yang mana?" tanyanya.

Hati Leeteuk dan Kangin serasa hancur saat itu juga. Mereka memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk Yesung.

"Pojok sebelah kanan Yesung-ah." ujar Kangin.

"Gomawo appa" ujar Yesung sopan lalu pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.  
>Sementara itu Leeteuk dan Kangin terduduk lemas. Mereka tak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini. Mereka tidak tahu seseorang mendengar hal ini.<p>

Jemari-jemari Kibum bergerak lincah diatas keyboard laptopnya. Perasaan takut, cemas dan khawatir membuatnya tidak bisa tenang menggali informasi-informasi yang diperlukannya.

Kyuhyun yang bersamanya pun dapat melihat ketidaktenangan Kibum saat ini.  
>"Kibum. Kau kenapa? Dari tadi terlihat tidak tenang." tanya Kyuhyun pada sahabatnya ini.<p>

Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Kyuhyun serius. "Kyu, apa kau tahu apa nama penyakit yang bisa mengakibatkan orang melupakan sesuatu dengan perlahan?" tanyanya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Maksudmu Alzhaimer?" tanya Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa kau mau mempelajari tentang hal itu?"

Kibum sama sekali tak menjawab. Dengan cepat ia mengetik 'Alzhaimer' dan mulai membaca artikel-artikel tentang penyakit tersebut hingga akhirnya ia merasakan tidak ada lagi tenaga dalam tubuhnya. Matanya terasa panas dan hatinya terasa begitu hancur.  
>Dengan cepat ia menutup laptopnya dan segera berlari pulang. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa saja yang baru dibacanya.<p>

**(Kibum POV)**

Kubuka pintu rumah lebar-lebar. Nafasku memburu, kutatap umma yang juga menatapku dengan sedikit heran.

"Bum ah. Tumben kau pulang jam segini?" tanya Umma.

Aku masih mengatur nafasku, hingga kuhempaskan tasku ke sofa dan kutatap Umma dengan serius.

"Umma! Dimana Yesung hyung?" tanyaku sedikit menyalak. Umma menghela nafas pendek.

"Tentu dia dikamarnya, Bum ah, ada apa?" tanya Umma. Aku menggeleng.

"Ada yang harus kubereskan dengannya!" salakku.

"Bum ah!" seru Umma sebelum aku berlari menuju koridor dan memasuki kamarnya.

Kulihat ia sedang berkutat dengan buku musik di kursi belajarnya. Kubanting pintu kamarnya dan menghampirinya dengan cepat. Ia menatapku, keningnya berkerut dan alisnya bersatu. Tampak jelas ia sedang berpikir keras. Aku masih menunggu, hingga ia menyebut setidaknya namaku. Namun tidak kunjung muncul.

"Kibum, hyung! Aku Kibum!" seruku seraya bersimpuh di hadapannya. Air mata sudah berada di pelupuk mataku. "Wae?"

"Kibum ah..." bisiknya. Ia berusaha mengangkat pundakku tapi aku mengelak.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali tidak memberitahuku dan Wookie?" tanyaku dengan suara yang sudah bergetar hebat.

"Wookie?" tanya Yesung hyung. Aku mendongak.

"Wookie! Adikmu! Kakak kembarku!" seruku. Yesung hyung terdiam sejenak.

"Ah... ya, Wookie," desisnya pelan. "Mianhae, Bum ah.."

"Aku... Kau... Alzheimer, betul?" tanyaku. Yesung hyung tampak ragu sejenak, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Ne..." sahutnya. Air mataku tumpah, kutundukkan kepalaku dan tetap bersimpuh didepannya.

"Hyung!" isakku. "Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?"

"Aku... hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir, Bum..." jawabnya.

"Wae? Kita ini bersaudara!" tuntutku. Yesung hyung membelai kepalaku.

"Tapi kita bukan saudara yang sebenarnya..." bisiknya sedih. Aku menatapnya lekat.

"Ya Tuhan, Hyung.. Kau pikir selama ini aku dan Wookie tidak tahu kalau kau bukan benar-benar hyung kami? Kami tahu! Kami tahu itu! Dan kami menerimamu apa adanya! Kandung atau bukan! Kau adalah hyung kami!" jeritku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan ini semua. Kebodohanmu, hyung, sungguh membuatku seperti ini. "Mengapa kau tidak pernah tahu betapa kami menyayangimu seperti hyung kami sendiri? Kami menyayangimu karena kau MEMANG hyung kami!"

Yesung hyung menangis. "Mianhae..."

Aku menatapnya. "Kenapa kau begitu?" isakku. "Hatiku begitu hancur mengetahui dengan cara seperti ini, hyung. Ottokhae..?"

"Kibum ah... bisakah aku bertemu dengan Henry?" bisiknya. Aku membelalak, menatap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Hyung!" seruku. Ia terhuyung dan terjatuh menjungkalkan tubuhku.

"UMMA! APPA!" seruku. Aku memeluk tubuh Yesung hyung yang menindihku dan berusaha membangunkannya. "HYUNG! ANDWAE! INI TERLALU CEPAT!"

Appa dan Umma menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar Yesung hyung. Umma menjerit, sementara appa kembali menghilang. Aku membalikkan tubuh Yesung hyung, membiarkannya terlentang dengan mata terpejam.

Kupalingkan wajahku pada Umma.

"WAE?" tuntutku. "KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK BILANG PADAKU DAN WOOKIE?"

"Bum ah.." rintih Umma yang sedang menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri di lemari. "Ini.. permin..."

"Meskipun ini permintaan Yesung hyung, tapi kami sebagai keluarga berhak tahu, umma!" tukasku cepat. "Aku... Aku bahkan tidak tahu hyung sudah menderita seperti ini!"

Umma membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya. "Mianhae... Mianhae..."

Appa kembali, menatapku dengan tatapan pucat lalu menarik nafas cepat. "Ambulance segera datang, aku sudah menghubungi Siwon di Rumah Sakit. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

Aku menatap tubuh Yesung hyung, kupeluk tubuh itu hingga Ambulance datang menjemputnya.

**(Author POV)**

Siwon keluar dari ruang rawat Yesung. Kangin, Eeteuk dan juga Kibum segera menghampirinya.

"Dia hanya kelelahan," aku Siwon sebelum mereka bertanya. "Sebaiknya mulai sekarang aku harus memantaunya dari sini, hyungnim."

"Tapi... Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Ryeowook?" desis Kangin. Siwon menepuk pundaknya.

"Kebenaran, Hyung, kebenaran," jawabnya bijak. "Kita tidak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan ini dari anak-anakmu."

Siwon menatap Kibum. "Dan kini Kibum sudah tahu."

"Samchoon..." desah Kibum. Siwon menghela nafas.

"Kau bisa tenang sekarang, Bum," katanya. "Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang kubisa."

"Siwon ah," Leeteuk meraih tangan Siwon dan menggenggamnya erat. "Gomawo.. Kami tidak tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi jika tidak ada kau."

"Aniyo," tukasnya. "Setidaknya ini yang bisa kulakukan sebagai sahabat kalian."

Kangin merangkul Siwon dengan pelukan penuh kesedihan. "Gomapta."

"Hnn, hyung," sahut Siwon. Ia menepuk pundak Kangin, lalu menghela nafas. "Aku akan kembali nanti malam."

Lalu ia pun beranjak pergi. Kibum menatap pintu kamar rawat Yesung.

"Appa... umma..." panggilnya. Ia berpaling untuk menatap orangtuanya. Air matanya kembali jatuh.

"Apa seperti ini baik-baik saja?" isaknya. "Yesung hyung... Apa akan baik-baik saja?"  
>Leeteuk mendekap mulutnya, lalu memeluk putranya itu dengan erat. "Kita harus berdoa untuk yang terbaik, Bum ah..."<p>

Kibum membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Leeteuk. "Ne..."

TBC

Maaf kalo pendek... disengaja #plak Cuma dapat inspirasi segini tepatnya.

**Balasan Review :**

**Ladyheehee : **mian ya bru review soalnya bru bca...

aq ska ni coz kyknya bkalan sedih #plaak

bkin sesedih mgkn yaa thor...

yg menggugah(?) hti #abaikan

LANJUUUT

_**Jawab :**__** gak apa-apa kok ^^ emang sedih banget.. tapi aku gak tau apakah ini sudah sangat sedih atau belum. Meskipun sendirinya pernah mewek baca ff ini waktu baru jadi #plak**_

**Lolly Childish : **hehe...

numpang baca ya thor

uh...t'nyata dugaan lolly slh. dr kmrin sbuk nyari pnyakit dgn ciri2 kea pny yeppa, tp gag ktmu. t'nyata alzhaimer

wkwk

kpn wookie n kibum tw ttg pnykit yeppa?

jgn lama2 ya update'a! lolly nunggu moment'a yeppa n wookie lox ada

hehe

_**Jawab :**__** oke. Sangat diperbolehkan. Apalagi review ^^**_

_**Kibum taunya di chapter ini dan Wookie di chapter depan. Moment YeWook? Di chapter depan udah ada kok, meskipun dikit**_

**Jirania : **Hwaaa...Alzheimer!Mengerikan!Poor Yeppa!:'(

_**Jawab :**_**:'((**

**Mauyeppaelf : **Kmrilah yeppa

biar maulia pluxxx

cp tw ntar smbuhhh

hehehe

lnjutttttt

_**Jawab :**__** hahaha... amiin...**_

**Akira Mayumi**** : **Wookie sabar ya nak #plakk,meskipun dirimu blm tw. Tp jgn sampe tau dah (?)

Ditunggu update-nnya

_**Jawab :**__** di chapter depan wookie nya udah tau **_**:'(**

**Tzera**** : **ternyata sama kaya kyu penykitna..

ckckckck*geleng geleng*

ini parah yah penyakitnya *oo'n nya kambuh*?

udah stadium brapa nih ?

di tunggu yah :) lanjutannya

_**Jawab :**__** Kyu? Di Fanfic mana itu ceritanya?**_

_**Mulai tahu dari awal, tapi karena belum ada obatnya, jadi berkembang hingga akhirnya sampai pada stadium akhir #plak **_

**Park Shim Lee**** : **ai chingu slm aq mau tnya gmn cara daftar jd autor d screenplays(maklum tdk tahu)hehehe lanjut cpt chingu

_**Jawab : **__**salam kenal juga ^^**_

_**Kamu harus bikin akun dulu, ntar bisa jadi author di ffn deh. Gak hanya di screenplays ini aja, tapi juga di fandom-fandom lain ^^**_

**Nikwon**** : **mengapa oh mengapa Yeppa bs skit sprti itu... apkh YeWook sling mncntai? LLLAAANNNJJJUUUTTTKKKAAANNN semangat semangat

_**Jawab : **__**iya, tapi mereka masih belum tau**_

**Phumie**** : **hiks..hiks.. T.T

yecung oppa kena alzheimer? huaaaa.. .

kga relaaaaa~

*pundung dikamar author*

wookie sdr npa klo u tuh suka ma yesung oppa! authooorrr.. wlpn angst klo bsa yesung oppa jgn di bikin metong ya? kaga rela niiiihhh..

_**Jawab : **__**hee? #kaget. Gimana ya... karena cerita ini udah dibikin sampe tamat, jadi jalan ceritanya udah gak bisa diganti #plak**_

**Dhikae :**Hehee mksudku pas jalan crita awal blum tw konflik atau permasalahanny..

XD skg ngrti yesung skit apaa.. Dan itu dia masalahny.. Apa yewook saling suka lol

ayo lanjut asap

suka suka suka ffny XD

_**Jawab : **__**iya, tapi mereka belum sadar. Makasih ^^**_

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : A Short Journey

Part : 5/6 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : YeWook

Genre : Family, Romance, Angst

Desclaimer : Hanya Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung yang milik kami dan juga ide ceritanya.

Summary : "Kau bohong hyung..." "...Kau masih mengingatku kan?" "Mianhae Wookie-ah... Cheongmal mianhae..." CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!

**Part 5  
><strong>  
><strong>(Ryeowook POV)<strong>

"APA?" seruku.

"Ya, Wook, Yesung hyung harus dirawat sebentar di Rumah Sakit." jelas Kibum lewat ponsel.

"Atas dasar apa? Bukankah dia tidak sakit?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi.

Kibum menghela nafas. "Dia kelelahan, Siwon Samchoon bilang hyung harus istirahat sejenak di RS. Gotchongmal..."

"Kau tampak ragu," selidikku.

"Bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Kibum.

"Ragu untuk mengatakan jangan khawatir padaku," kataku lagi. Hatiku tidak tenang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ah, sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kau cepat pulang, Umma dan Appa sudah menunggumu," katanya seraya memutus saluran. Aku berdecak.

Sial! Begitu sial! Apa-apaan Yesung hyung mempermainkan aku seperti ini? Dia kelelahan? Padahal belakangan ini dia sama sekali tidak ke sekolah! Tidak, lebih tepatnya, appa melarangnya untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Lalu kelelahan apa dia? Benar-benar aneh! Aku harus mencari tahu tentang sesuatu yang mungkin menjangkitinya. Alien? Hah, tidak mungkin.

Kemana lagi si Henry? Tadi dia janji mau pulang bareng denganku! Dasar bocah tengil pipi tembam!

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke luar pagar sekolah, dan segera kuperintahkan tubuhku untuk kembali ke rumah.

**(Yesung POV)**

Aku membuka mataku. Harum tajam alkohol membuatku sedikit pusing. Kutatap sekeliling ruangan ini. Tampaknya aku berada di suatu tempat... ah, namanya Rumah Sakit.

Kucoba untuk mengangkat tubuhku, dan mendapati adanya seorang bocah berkulit putih di samping ranjangku. Kupincingkan pandanganku padanya.

"Kau..."

"Halo, hyung, ini aku Henry." katanya seraya tersenyum. "Aku sudah dengar dari Kibum katanya hyung ingin bertemu denganku."

"Ah," desahku. Aku ingat bocah ini. Dia teman sebangku adikku. "Henry, ya?"

"Hnn..." ia mengangguk dalam senyum. "Kau merasa baikkan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak juga, aku sedikit pusing." kataku. Henry bangkit dan membuka jendela sedikit lebih lebar.

"Mungkin angin sore bisa membuatmu lebih nyaman?" katanya.

Kutatap punggungnya yang mungil itu. "Henry ah." panggilku. Ia berbalik.

"Hnn?" sahutnya. Aku menghela nafas.

"Aku ingat apa yang ingin kubicarakan." kataku. Ia mengangguk dan kembali ke kursinya.

"Marhaeba." sahutnya.

"Aku..." bisikku. Kutelan ludahku yang membuatku begitu gugup. "Aku ingin menitipkan Wookie padamu."

Wajah penuh senyum Henry berubah keruh seketika. "Aku tidak suka bagaimana ini terdengar, hyung." katanya sembari menarik tubuhnya menjauh dariku.

"Kumohon... kau harus mendengarkanku, Henry." pintaku. Ia menggigit bibirnya, lalu mengangguk.

"Arasso..." bisiknya kurang setuju. Aku kembali menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa Kibum akan menjaga Wookie.. Namun Kibum terlalu dingin, dia tidak akan mengatakan pada Wookie betapa pedulinya dia pada saudara kembarnya itu. Wookie butuh orang yang hangat sepertimu, Henry ah," kataku. Kuraih tangannya dan kugenggam erat.

"Kumohon... Aku ingin kau menjaga Wookie selama aku tidak ada disisinya. Meski pun itu berarti selamanya."

"Hyung..." desis Henry. Suaranya parau. "Aku tidak suka kalimatmu."

"Henry ah... Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya. Dan kumohon, temanilah Wookie disaat apapun, juga Kibum... Bantulah dia untuk lebih hangat.. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya, dan aku percaya padamu."

Henry menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa hyung, tanggung jawab itu terlalu besar untukku."

Kuangkat wajahnya, lalu tersenyum padanya. "Kau pasti bisa... Aku tahu ini terdengar egois, namun... Aku tidak bisa berada dengannya.. Aku tidak bisa... Meski butuh seumur hidup pun, aku tetap tidak bisa bersamanya..."

Ia menahan tangisnya, namun mengangguk. "Arasso," bisiknya. "Aku akan mencoba, hyung."

"Gomawo, Henry ah..." kataku. "Gomawo..."

**(Ryeowook POV)**

Aku membuka pintu dengan kasar. Yang benar saja! Aku benar-benar tak percaya Yesung hyung masuk rumah sakit karena kelelahan. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak tenang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya?

"Umma. Mana Yesung hyung dan Kibum?" tanyaku sedikit menyalak.

"Wookie-ah..." sahut Umma. Ia menatapku sedih. Matanya sembab karena menangis.

"Yesung hyung dimana umma?" tanyaku lagi. Kini sedikit keras.

"Mereka... mereka ada di rumah sakit." jawab Appa.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung berlari ke rumah sakit tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Umma dan Appa.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit aku langsung bertanya pada petugas recepsionist yang sedang berjaga.

"Maaf, ruangan Kim Jongwoon dimana ya?" tanyaku cepat pada seorang suster yang ada disana.

Suster tersebut mulai memeriksa daftar pasien. "Di ruangan Shapphire no. 13." jawab sang suster.

Aku pun langsung melangkahkan kakiku ke ruangan yang disebutkan sang suster.

"Wookie!" tiba-tiba saja seseorang memanggilku. Aku mengenal suara bass ini. Aku pun langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Benar dugaanku, Kibum tengah berlari ke arahku.

"Mana Yesung hyung?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ada di ruangannya." jawwabnya seraya menunjuk sebuah kamar. "Kuharap kau bisa menerima keadaaannya." tambahnya.

Jujur, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, aku pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditunjuk oleh Kibum. Aku kaget mendapati Henry yang menunduk disamping Yesung hyung yang tengah tertidur.

"Henry?" panggilku tak percaya. Pantas saja tadi dia langsung menghilang begitu saja. Disini rupanya. Tapi bagaimana ia tahu Yesung hyung ada disini?

"Wookie hyung"" ujarnya tak kalah kaget denganku. Bisa kulihat ia habis menangis. Tidak. Tepatnya ia sedang menangis.

"Kau... kenapa ada disini?" tanyaku heran

"Aku... tadi aku ditarik oleh Kibum hyung ke sini." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa Yesung hyung mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Ia menggeleng. "Yesung hyung tidak mengatakan apa-apa kok." jawabnya masih dengan senyum pedih diwajahnya.

Ini benar-benar sudah kelewatan. Aku tidak suka lelucon seperti ini! Aku menatap Kibum yang kini sedang berdiri di pintu.

"Kibum-ah! Apa yang terjadi disini? Ceritakan padaku!" salakku.

Kibum tak kunjung menjawab. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Yeesung hyung yang kini sedang terbaring.

"Nggh..." gumamnya tak jelas.

"Hyung gwenchana?" tanyaku padanya. Aku menunggu jawaban Yesung hyung,, tapi tak kunjung datang. Ia menatapku dengan mata kecilnya. Kelihatan sedang berpikir keras sehingga kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Kau siapa?"

Hatiku hancur seketika. Apa ini lelucon? Yesung hyung melupakanku?.

"Ini aku Wookie hyung! Jangan bilang kau tidak mengingatku! Aku tidak suka lelucon ini!" raungku sambil memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Wookie! Hentikan! Kau bisa membuat keaadaannya lebih buruk!" ujar Kibum keras sambil menjauhkanku dari Yesung hyung yang kelihatannya sangat bingung.

"Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa Yesung hyung menjadi seperti ini? Cepat jelaskan padaku!" perintahku. Aku benar-benaar sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Wookie?" panggil Yesung hyung. Aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku padanya.

"Ne hyung... ini aku. Kau kenapa hyung?" tanyaku cemas.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

Aku hanya tersenyum pilu. Aku yakin Yesung hyung tidak baik-baik saja. Rasa takut yang selama ini membayangiku semakin besar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.

"Kau bohong hyung. Aku tahu itu" ujarku lirih. "Hyung! Katakan padaku kalau ini hanya lelucon! Kau masih mengingatku kan?" emosiku benar-benar sudah bisa ku bendung lagi.

"Wookie hentikan! Ini bukan lelucon! Yesung hyung menderita Alzhaimer!" seru Kibum. Aku memandangnya..Air matanya susah membasahai wajahnya.

Tenagaku menguap seketika. Alzhaimer? Penyakit yang membuat penderitanya perlahan-lahan mulai melupakan hal-hal yang biasa pada akhirnya melupakan semuanya termasuk keluarga mereka sendiri. Penyakit yang sampai saat ini masih belum ada obatnya. Bagaimana mungkin Yesung hyung menderita penyakit yang begitu parah? Ini tidak mungkin.

"Ka... Kau bercanda kan? KALIAN SEMUA BERCANDA KAN?" seruku. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa kubendung sedikit pun.

"Mianhae Wookie-ah... Cheongmal mianhae..." kata-kata Yesung hyung menghancurkan semua harapanku.

TBC

Maaf kalo masih pendek... disengaja lagi #plak Cuma dapat inspirasi segini tepatnya.

**Balasan Review :**

**Han Haneul**** : **huuaa ~ udah sampe chapter 4 ! DX

Yesungie jangan lupain Wookie ! TT^TT

Wookie kok malah ngga sadar2 sih.. T.T

*review geje*

_**Jawab : **__**sayangnya Yesung udah keburu ngelupain Wookie **_

**Maki Kisaragi**** : **Annyeong haseo^^ Kisaragi Maki imnida, slam knal ya chingu :D

lnsung k review...

HUWEEEEEEE...SEDIH BANGEEEET!

YESUNGKUUUUUUUU...!

OWH..MY YESUNGIE CHAGI...JGN MATIIIII!

HUHUHU...T^T

(ledakan capslock krn hati yg trguncang)

tp kykx bkl sad ending ya, chingu?

hiks...ysudahlah..yg pnting ffx bagusT^T)b

lnjut chingu!

fight!

Luv

K_M

_**Jawab : **__**Annyeong Maki ^^**_

_**Iya, dijamin sad ending meskipun gak sedih-sedih banget**_

**J****ongwonieswife-sj : **huwaaaa...kasihan yesungku...

kenapa dia musti sakit parah?

mau gak mau, akhirnya dia emang bakal meninggal kan? penyakit itu kan ga ada obatnya...

kasihan wookie juga...

lanjut deh thor, yang panjang!

_**Jawab :**__** iya, author juga kasian ama yesungnya **_

**Nikwon**** : **akhr'y Kibum oppa tahu ttg pnykit Yesung oppa,tp aq pnsran dgn reaksi Wookie oppa ttg pnykit Yeppa.. LLAANNJJUUTTKKAANN

_**Jawab :**__** reaksi Wookie langsung frustasi. Khukhukhu #devillaugh**_

**Lolly Childish**** : **hiks...wookie knpa gag keliatan? dy kemana?

yesung oppa bkal mati kah?

don't do it!

chapter dpn yg pnjang ya eonni

biar puas, kekeke

_**Jawab :**__** Wookie nya lagi sibuk belajar di kelas, kalo Kibum malah mabal alias bolos. Hehehe... maaf ya kalo chapter ini kurang panjang, di sengaja #plak**_

**Phumie**** : **hiks..hiks..

reaksi kibum aja ampe histeris gtu,gmn klo wookie jg tau?

pasti lbh shock lgi dia.. T^T

_**Jawab :**__** bukan sekedar shock aja, tapi langsung frustasi dan gak keluar-keluar kamar *ngasih bocoran buat chapter depan dikit* #plak**_

**Mauyeppaelf**** : **Tuhan jngan ambil yeppa qu,

qu mhoonnn. . . .

_**Jawab : **__**maaf ya... tuhannya udah kepengen Yesung balik #plak**_

**Tsera**** : **kyu mah asli punya penyakit itu..

bukan ff ...

ditunggu yesungnya mti *di gampar cloudy*

maksudnya ditunggu sembuh :))

_**Jawab : **__**eh? Serius? Kalau emang kena seharusnya gak boleh ngapa-ngapain kan?**_

_**Yesungnya tewas di chapter depan. khekhekhe**_

**Kim Ryesha**** : **huweee kasian yeppa :'((

Aissh aku penasaran sama reaksi wookie pas tau yeppa mengidap penyakit alzhaimer itu hmmm bakalan marah banget atau gmna ya? Update kilat ya thor! ^^

_**Jawab : **__**awalnya marah dan gak percaya, habis itu shock dan terakhir frustasi.**_

**Jung Ah Mi**** : **Lanjut30x

klu dah d bkin mpe tamat, update ja smuany thor..

Please..

Nanggung thor, dah kburu nangis T.T

_**Jawab :**__** hahahaha... lagi gak niat update sekaligus semuanya. Jadinya gak seru #plak**_

**Jirania : **Jahh..Author.a ikut sedih pas aq bilang kasian Yesung kena Alzheimer!Yg bKin Yesung jd g2 kan author sndri .. =.="

Wahh .. Kibum dah tw .. tinggal Ryeowook doank yg bLum tw .. kira" gmn ya reaksi si setan kecil pas tw Hyung tersayangnya sakit parah .. ."

_**Jawab :**__** hahaha... habis berapa kali baca pun, tetap menitikkan air mata atas penyakitnya Yesung #plak**_

_**Reaksi Wookie bisa dilihat di atas ^^**_

**Runmaharani : **Henry itu sapanya Ncungpa thor? Hihi

wook-nya gak ada di chap ini y thor?

Ncungpa.. Omg.. I love you.. *kok jd katakan cinta bginih? Hihi*

_**Jawab :**__** Henry itu 'paman'nya Yesung, itu pun mereka taunya gak sengaja. Henry itu adiknya Zhoumi. Adik satu ayah tapi beda ibu. begitulah kira-kira... **_

**Dhikae : **Omg.. Yesung kumad lgi skitny ckckck

wookie emg msti diksh tw..kkkk

lanjut asap XD

_**Jawab :**__** siap! Wookienya udah tau sekarang ^^**_

**Lady Hee Hee : **aq bLik Lg ni hehe #abaikan

kcian yesung oppa uda muLai ga ingat ma dongsaengnya...

rasanya sedih bgt deh kLau org yg kt syang uda ga ingat Lg ma kt..

Gmn yah wookie pas tau ttg pnyakit hyungnya..apakah reaksinya sprt kibum atau Lbh parah?

LANJUUUT

_**Jawab :**__** iya... sedih banget... untung yang tau Kibum duluan. Kalau Wookie duluan bisa bahaya itu. Reaksinya Wookie lebih parah dari Kibum *itu menurut author***_

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : A Short Journey

Part : 6/6 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : YeWook

Genre : Family, Romance, Angst

Desclaimer : Hanya Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung yang milik kami dan juga ide ceritanya.

Summary : Akhirnya Wookie bisa menerima keadaan, dan Yesung pun menyatakan perasaannya, tapi... LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! YeWook couple. Sho-ai/BL/Yaoi. Incest? RnR please...

**Part 6 (ending)  
><strong>  
><strong>(Author POV)<strong>

****Butuh waktu lama untuk Ryeowook menerima keadaan Yesung. Sudah tiga hari ia tidak mau keluar kamar. Leeteuk dan Kangin pun sudah berusaha untuk membujuknya untuk keluar, namun nihil. Namun entah kenapa, hari ini ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi.

"Kau mau kemana Wookie-ah?" tanya Leeteuk yang tengah bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Yesung.

"Ke rumah sakit." jawabnya pendek.

"Tunggu lah sebentar. Umma juga akan pergi ke sana." ajak Leeteuk.

"Tidak Umma. Aku harus ke sana sekarang juga. Aku ingin minta maaf." jawab Ryeowook lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Kibum meletakkan sebuah bunga di vas bunga yang tersedia di rumah sakit. Setiap hari ia rutin mengganti bunga-bunga tersebut. Ia menatap Yesung yang tengah asyik mendengarkan I-pod-nya.

"Hyung, Wookie sudah tiga hari ini tidak mau keluar kamar. Umma dan appa sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya." ujar Kibum. "Mungkin kau sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi hyung." tambahnya lirih.

"Aniyo." jawab Yesung cepat. "Aku mengingatnya meskipun hanya sedikit. Dia orang yang sangat kusayangi." tambahnya.

Kibum membelalakkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ada rasa senang saat ia mendengar pengakuan itu, namun ada rasa sedih jika mengingat keadaan Yesung saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya hyung?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku... Aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, Bum-ah..." jawab Yesung.

Lagi. Air mata Kibum pun jatuh mendengar kata-kata dari hyungnya ini. Yesung mengusap air mata Kibum dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis lagi Bum-ah..." ujarnya lirih

Kibum pun menghapus airmatanya dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk Yesung. 

**Ceklek**

Pintu kamar pun terbuka. Kibum dan Yesung menoleh kearah pintu. Mereka bisa melihat Ryeowook yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Wookie?" ujar Kibum tak percaya.

Ryeowook sama sekali tidak menggubris kata-kata Kibum. Ia langsung mendekati Yesung dan memeluk erat tubuh orang yang selama ini disayanginya.

"Mianhae hyung... Cheongmal mianhae..." ujar Ryeowook lirih. Air matanya kini kembali jatuh. Ia mengusap air matanya lalu menatap Yesung yang bingung melihatnya. "Mian karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu beberapa hari ini hyung... Aku... Aku..."

"Gwenchana wookie-ah... gwenchana" ujar Yesung memotong kata-kata Ryeowook. Ia tak sanggup untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh adiknya itu.

Sejak saat itu, Ryeowook sama sekali tak pernah absen melihat Yesung. Ia selalu mengajak Yesung untuk mengobrol walaupun sesungguhnya ia lah yang bercerita panjang lebar tentang masa lalu kakaknya itu. Ia sama sekali tak menyerah meskipun Yesung tak mengingatnya sebelum ia kembali memperkenalkan dirinya pada kakaknya sekaligus orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Hyung, kau ingat? Dulu kau sering sekali mengajak Ddangkkoma mengobrol, padahal dia hanyalah seekor kura-kura peliharaanmu" ujar Ryeowook seraya membuka jendela kamar rawat Yesung lebih lebar lagi. "Aku heran kenapa kau memilih kura-kura sebagai peliharaanmu. Kenapa bukan kucing atau anjing saja?" lanjutnya.

Yesung hanya mendengarkan semua kata-kata Ryeowook sambil sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa karena cerita adiknya itu hingga ada hal yang penting yang diingatnya.

"Ada satu hal yang kuingat jelas sekarang Wookie." ujarnya parau.

Ryeowook langsung menatap Yesung kaget. "Apa itu hyung?" tanyanya penasaran namun entah kenapa ada rasa takut yang besar dalam dirinya.

"Aku ingat bahwa aku pernah menyukaimu." Yesung tersenyum.

Ryeowook terpaku di tempat, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Air matanya, yang selama ini berusaha dibendungnya, pada akhirnya meleleh tak terkontrol. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha membuat Yesung tidak melihat air mata itu. Ryeowook menghapus air mata itu dengan cepat, mengatur nafasnya.

"Hyung... Aku-aku ke toilet dulu," katanya sambil lalu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dorongan hatinya untuk menangis.

Yesung menatap punggungnya, matanya sudah setengah terpejam.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Wookie..." bisiknya dalam satu helaan nafas panjang, hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar terpejam.

Ryeowook menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin, merutuk betapa ia mudah menangis. Beberapa kali ia menghapus air matanya yang masih terus mengalir.

"Aku juga, hyung," bisiknya dengan suara parau. "Aku juga menyukaimu..."

Ryeowook kembali membasahi wajahnya, menatap tetesan air bercampur asa yang mengalir dari wajahnya. "Aku pun harus mengatakannya padamu..." bisiknya tegas. "Sekarang atau tidak selamanya, Wook!"

Ryeowook berbalik, dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia melangkah keluar dan menatap ranjang Yesung, dimana Yesung tertidur dengan damai.

"Hyung, kau tidur?" tanya Ryeowook. "Pasti lelah sekali, ya?"

Namun, seketika itu pula, Ryeowook mendengar suara dengungan nyaring dari monitor bergaris lurus panjang di sisi kiri ranjang Yesung. Matanya membulat, wajahnya mendadak pucat dan tubuhnya terpaku.

"H.. HYUNG!" jeritnya. Ryeowook menghambur mendekap tubuh Yesung yang sudah lemas. "ANDWAE! ANDWAE!"

Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Yesung dan tetap memanggil namanya. "Yesung hyung! Yesung hyung! Kumohon bangunlah!"

Air mata yang sudah berhenti kembali berjatuhan dari matanya yang mungil. Wajahnya memerah. Hatinya penuh sesal. "Hyung...! Kumohon... Bangunlah! Kau belum mendengarku.! Kau belum mendengarkan aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu juga! HYUUNG!"

"Andwae..." isaknya pedih. "Andwae yo, hyung..."

Pintu terbuka dengan keras. Kibum menerobos masuk. Begitu ia melihat Ryeowook yang menangis dan garis hijau terkutuk di monitor itu. Kibum terperangah, lututnya terasa begitu lemah, namun ia kembali menguatkan dirinya dan berbalik.  
>"SIWON SAMCHOON! DOKTER!" jeritnya. <p>

Tubuh Yesung sudah dipindahkan, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih menatap kosong ke arah ranjang. Kibum berdiri di depan jendela, masih merangkai perasaannya. Ia menatap saudaranya yang terlihat sangat hancur.  
>"Umma dan Appa sedang mengurus pemaka.."<p>

"Bum ah..." isak Ryeowook. Kibum memutar tubuhnya.

"Ne?" sahutnya.

"Yesung hyung bilang.." suaranya tercekik oleh pedih. "Dia..."

"Menyukaimu? Aku tahu itu," bisik Kibum melanjutkan. Ryeowook mendongak, menatap dongsaengnya itu dengan mata berair.

"Ottokhae aro?" tanya Ryeowook. Kibum menghela nafas.

"Kau terlalu bodoh, Wookie," desisnya. "Kau terlalu bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari perasaan Yesung hyung padamu."

Ryeowook terdiam, membiarkan air mata kembali berlinang dari matanya. "Aku... Aku..."

"Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu, Wook," bisik Kibum. Ia kembali menatap ke luar, ke taman RS dibawah mereka. "Hal itu tidak berguna sekarang... Sudah terlambat.."

"Yesung hyung..." rintih Ryeowook pelan. Sesal menghantuinya sekarang. "Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku harus seperti kambing tolol?"

Kibum menarik nafas. "Dan tahukah kau, Wookie..." ia berhenti. Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya.

"Mwo?"

Kibum berbalik dan menatap Ryeowook. "Betapa Yesung hyung ingin kau jahili semasa ia hidup?" tanya Kibum lirih. Ryeowook mendekap mulutnya, ia terisak begitu kencang.

"Betapa ia ingin bersama dirimu...?" bisik Kibum sambil lalu. Ryeowook tertegun.

Ryeowook menunduk rendah. Ia menangis keras. Meraung.

"Mianhae, hyung! Mianhae..." isaknya kuat. "Mianhae... Ini semua salahku..."

"Mianhae..."

Ketika angin berdesir menerbangkan tirai yang menyelubungi jendela, Ryeowook seakan mendengar sebuah bisikan lembut.

"Gotchongmal... Ini hanya petualangan singkat, Wook. Kita kan segera bertemu..."

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Ne, hyung... Kita akan segera bertemu cepat atau lambat..."

*** THE END ***

Selesai juga akhirnya... Gimana? Gimana? Apa kurang sedih? #dilempar

Akhirnya bisa bikin sad ending juga... Meskipun gak yakin bakal ada yang nangis gara-gara ff gaje ini

Dan lagi... chapter ini lagi-lagi pendek~~~~

Mohon maafkan kapasitas otak author yang hanya bisa melanjutkan ff ini sampai disini (_ _)

**Balasan Review :**

**Akira Mayumi**** : **Sebenernya tak suka sad ending

Berhubung ni yg maen YeWook kedemenan saia. So,it's oke lah

Andai ada keajabian Yeppa sembuh hehe #digeplak

Update soon ya thor!

_**Jawab :**__** sayangnya keajaiban itu tidak datang hingga akhir **____** hiks hiks hiks**_

**Halcalilove12**** : **Aaaah sedih banget ceritanya, gw sampe nangis ngebayanginnya :'(

Chapter selanjutnya chapter terakhir ya? Langsung update ya!

Halca-chan sedih banget pas baca ini, baru tau ada penyakit yg namanya Alzheimer, hiks

_**Jawab : **__**sip! Ini udah update ^^**_

**Lolly Childish**** : **KYAAAAA...ga trasa uda part 5, bntr lg ending...yah..walo ga rela yeppa hrz mati ToT

okey back to review

1. eonni jahaaaatt...ff'a ttp pndek, pdhl ff mu kunanti2*plak

2. gantian kangin yg ga keliatan

wkwk

3. it si wookie jd galak yaa...emosi jiwa

4. huwaa...kibum mkin hari mkin ketus

5. yesung melas amat q siih...sgitu'a mikirin wookie, kpn ya dy blg saranghae ke wookie, mungkin lox uda mw mti kali ya

6. mochi it dket amat ma yesung?

bnyak omong

_**Jawab :**__** 1. Mianhae~~~ otakku Cuma bisa bekerja samapai sana (_ _)**_

_**2. wkwkwkwk... semua ada waktunya #gaknyambung**_

_**3. yap! Gak terima hyung nya sakit keras**_

_**4. dia begitu buat nyembunyiin perasaannya ^^**_

_**5. tepat! Dia mengungkapkannya di saat-saat terakhir. Hehehe**_

_**6. yap! Selain ada hubungan keluarga, mereka juga satu grup ekskul. Sama-sama mendalami seni musik ^^**_

_**Meskipun yang kali ini tetap pendek... mohon reviewny lagi ya ^^**_

**Lady Hee Hee**** : **akhrnya wookie tau jg kebenarannya...

wookie oppa trimaLah knyataan nak kw hrus mereLakan yesung oppa pdaku #pLaak

pd akhrnya yesung oppa pst tewas *coret* meninggaL kan?huwaaa *nangis dpeLukan kibum oppa* *dLmpar snowers ke mars*

LANJUUUT

_**Jawab :**__** iya... soalnya penyakit itu belum ada obatnya :'(**_

**Tzera**** : **iaa..

tapi dia gg terlalu parah. :)

asli thor saya gg tega liat yesung di gituin..

cepetin ajjh matinya #ppllakk

_**Jawab :**__** siap! Sekarang dia udah tewas #dilempar Yesung**_

**Nikwon ****: **akhr'y sma kluarga sdh tw ttg pnykit Yeppa,tp apkh nti YeWook bs mgugkpkn isi ht masing2... LLAANNJJUUTTKKAANN semangat

_**Jawab :**__** hanya yesung aja, Wookie nya gak sempat **___

Meskipun fic ini pendek dan telah THE END, saya tetap mengharapkan **REVIEW** nya

**Curcol para cast :**

**Yesung** : Eh Author sinting! Katanya lu sayang ama gw... tapi ujung-ujungnya tewas. Gw pecat jadi majikan juga lu!

**Amnym** : Yee... Maaf hyung... ini demi ide yang muncul nih... lagian gw Cuma nyuruh lo acting begitu doang...

**Wookie** : Yesung hyung diam! Ini lagi sedih-sedihnya... Author, kalo mau minjem Yesung hyung buat beginian. Di kasih selalu deh *nonton rekaman* #plak

**Amnym** : Jinjja? Gomawo Wookie hyung~~~ saranghae... #pelukWookie

**Yesung** : Huwaa~~~ Kkoma~~~ mereka jahat~~~ *nangis dipelukan Kkoma* (?)

Inner Kkoma : Kok gw punya majikan seaneh ini sih? #plak

Oke... sekian curhatannya para Cast utama ^^

Danke ^^


End file.
